


Tomorrow Is Another Birth-Day

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: ohsam, Gen, OhSam Birthday Celebration 2017, Psychic Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Summary:-Tomorrow is Sam's birthday and he gets a a gift he didn't anticipate. But Dean is always there for his baby brother.





	Tomorrow Is Another Birth-Day

I flicked through the open pages on my lap-top noting with indifference that it was the 1st of May. I gave a low snort.   
I'd be thirty-four, at least nominally, though I couldn't have vowed about it being my real age, after all the weird stuff that'd happened to me.   
My body had been yanked out of the Cage by a careless Castiel while my soul had been Lucifer's plaything for one hundred and fifty years. Kind of a conundrum!

Yeah, well weird was our business, the daily bread Dean a nd I had been nurtured on since I was six-months old, or thereabouts. 

I rubbed my fingers over my forehead in frustration.   
Whatever we did, the shit still kept piling up. Now we had the BMOL to deal with.

 

“Dude. The BMOL are douches. S'not as if they're supernatural. They can be taken out by a humble bullet, don't even have to unleash the colt,” Dean had commented, shrugging off my worries.

It was true, but we were only two and the BMOL were many. There was no way we could trust them.

 

I lifted my eyes to glance over at Dean.   
He was indulging in his third favourite pastime, cleaning his guns. I just had the time to curve my lips up in an affectionate smile, when the vision hit, and my head exploded into an inferno of pain, throbbing light and weakness.

I wasn't even aware I'd collapsed to the floor until Dean's panicked cries penetrated my pain-filled world and the strength of his arms held me close.

The throbbing lights morphed into hazy images, a group of men and women, all staring at me, their mouths open in silent laughter, their gazes scornful, and at their feet lay my big brother, unmoving, dead. 

 

Dean's cries were becoming louder and I knew the vision was coming to an end.   
I tried to concentrate, to pick up any details that might help me understand what I was seeing. Then Ketch came into view and I had no doubts.

“The BMOL,“ I blabbered into Dean's shoulder,   
But Dean wasn't listening. Too busy occupied with looking me over.  
“Sam. What the fucking hell was that? Was it what I think it was?”

I nodded, as exhausted as if I'd taken on a nest of vampires single-handed. “Yeah, “ I whispered. “If you're thinking vision, you'd be right.”

I remembered the visions being debilitating but this one had drained every ounce of energy. Maybe having gone so long without one had undermined my body's resistance to them.

 

“Come on , princess. Let's get you back onto the chair.”

I didn't protest as Dean manhandled me, half dragging, half encouraging, back onto the chair.  
Only when he was certain I wouldn't take anther nose-dive did he release me.

 

“You okay there, Sammy?”  
He rubbed my back as if I were a child again and shamelessly I leaned into it.

I looked up at him, “Why now? “ I asked. “Why am I getting a vision after all these years. I thought they'd disappeared along with Azazel.”

Dean harrumphed. “Maybe you always were psychic, geek boy. Could be after Azazel, you convinced yourself they were due to him and his blood and set upp aroad block in that geeky brain of yours.”

 

I hummed unconvinced.  
“I don't know if I ever told you this, but Ruby said something to me back in the convent.   
She told me I didn't need a feather to fly. I never really understood what she was referring to; I was too horrified, and she too elated to bother explaining further. But,“ I shrugged. “She clearly knew more that she'd been letting on.”

Dean's fingers dug into my shoulder.   
“Don't remind me of that skanky bitch. I wish she wasn't dead so I could kill her properly this time. Make her agony last weeks, for all she did to you, and to me!”

 

I felt myself flush. Ruby had made a clown out of me, but I'd allowed myself to be led to the slaughter. The fault was mine too, though I didn't bother voicing it, 'cos Dean would have brushed it off.  
My brother only ever saw the good in me, but I knew I had a dark side too. I'd experienced it, felt its seductive power.  
I must have shivered because Dean rubbed my back even more solicitously.

 

“You ready to spill now, Sammy.”  
I nodded. Dean drew up another chair and plonked himself at my side.

“I saw, these old dudes, I dunno five or six, looking down at a body. “ I shivered, but Dean understood right away.   
“It was me, wasn't it?”

I nodded. “You were dead. At first I didn't understand who the people were, then when Ketch stepped forward, I got it. They must have been the top end of the BMOL. Ketch had a smoking gun in his hand so he's gotta be the one who pulled the trigger on you.”

 

Dean frowned.”Nothin' we can't fix there, Sammy. We can take the guy out. No Ketch, no me on the floor.”  
I stared at him. “We can't just kill a man in cold blood. “

“Why not? It wouldn't be the first time, “ Dean said gently, speaking to me as if I were a child

“I guess.” Unfortunately it was true.

 

“You know where this happened?”  
I shook my head. “It didn't seem like the BMOL headquarters.” I frowned, trying to remember any details.”It might have been a hotel room..or a hall. but I can't be sure.”

“Fair enough.“ Dean sentenced. "We don't go into their headquarters nor any hotel rooms. And we'll keep our eyes and ears open.   
Now, my freaky little bro. You are going to lie down on that comfortable extra-large bed of yours and relax while big brother fixes you a sweet vanilla flavoured milky cup of 'what was once coffee but is now a girlie fuck-up'.

 

I shook my head, grinning. “I don't need to go to bed. I'm not a kid and this isn't the first vision I've ever had.”

“Bed, Sammy. And then we'll settle down with a DVD marathon. I'll even leave the choice to you. How's that sound?”

“But Dean. I've just had a vision of you dead. Don't you think that trumps a TV marathon.”

“Nope. I'm the one you saw dead and so I get to do whatever I want today. So shoo. Off to bed. You need a hand?"

I got up carefully, my legs were as weak as a baby giraffe's. Maybe Dean was right. The vision, though short had taken a lot out of me.

Dean hooked an arm under mine and hustled me down the corridor.  
“On the bed, bitch and don't move until I come back with the coffee.”  
I gazed up at him an he rolled his eyes.  
“Don't give me the puppies, dude.They don't work any more.”

Grinning I watched as he exited the room.  
Visions or no visions. I wasn't going to let anything happen to my big brother, and if that meant taking out a man in cold blood, then it would just be one more thing I'd have to live with.

Nothing and nobody took precedence over my brother, and I basked in the knowledge that it was the same for him.  
The end


End file.
